nagitodeservedbetterfandomcom-20200214-history
Yeet Yot: A Story of Best Friends
Wow. The first fanfiction of this wiki. I'm excited owo. Thanks to clod mom for letting me use Neo, and for my irl friend for letting me use Spencer. Introduction Now, you're probably wondering: what the hell is this cheesy sounding story? Well, this is a story of a society of fursonas. When is furries create fursonas, they suddenly appear and begin to exist in a world only they inhabit, with the same technology as humans, whether it be school or phones. Some wear clothes, and others only wear partial things like t-shirts and scarves. This story is in the eyes of Fawn, a dropped out college student who owns a cozy house as she starts a career as a digital artist. She lives alone, rarely connecting with her family or friends, and usually gets pms from social media, requesting art. But suddenly, one day, Fawn receives a message from a stranger named Neo, and soon realizes that she's becoming friends with her. Prologue It was bright and sunny outside. A massive, black-and-white wolf sat on a couch with his wife, remote in his dark paws. He flicked through the channels, bored out of his mind, until he stopped on a movie. "Don't you think this would be perfect for Fawn?" he asked his wife. Her name was Speckle, and strangely, she was no wolf. She was a tall, skinny deer with pure white fur and bright, amber eyes. She usually wore turtlenecks, and when she went outside, she usually wore a t-shirt or a tanktop. She looked up from her book and at the tv. After watching it for two minutes, she turned toward him, smiling. "Of course," Speckle said, her voice cheerful. Her amber eyes darted toward their daughter's room. "Do you want to get her, Axel?" Axel shook his head, grinning as he showed off his sharp, white teeth. "No, it's fine," he said, getting up. "You work hard enough already. I'll go get her." Trotting off, the massive black-and-white wolf walked towards his daughter's room. He stood in front of her white door, which had stickers of cars and airplanes all over them. Axel's daughter, who was nearly twelve, never acted like a girl, and only occasionally put on dresses. He admired her for that, and always wondered if she was meant to be a boy, rather than a girl. He took a deep breath, and slowly, Axel knocked on the door. At first, he thought his daughter hadn't heard him, but soon heard her say, "coming." Slowly, the white door opened, but Axel wasn't face to face with his daughter, she was all the way over to her bed, playing on her tablet. He was quite surprised by how she had opened the door and quickly run back to her bed. "Heya, Fawn," Axel said, walking to his daughter's bed and sitting beside her. He wrapped his white tipped tail around her. "Your mother and I were wondering if you'd like to watch a movie with us. Would you?" Axel flashed her a toothy grin. "You always seemed to be glued to that tablet." She looked up at him, her worn out blue eyes dull. Her antlers were dark, like her mother's, but she looked just like her father. "No thanks," Fawn murmured, looking down towards the tablet. "I don't really like movies." Axel huffed, slightly pissed, and got up. "Fine by me. Just don't complain when you have missed a really good movie." He walked out of the room, and slammed the white door behind him. He walked towards his wife, annoyed. When he arrived back in the living room, Axel saw that Speckle was watching the movie, book closed and on her lap. As he sat down, grumbling to himself, his wife looked at him, and scooted closer. "What's wrong?" she asked as she grabbed his paw with her hoof-like paw, a worried expression on her face. She leaned against his shoulder, and Speckle's bright amber eyes were clouded with worry. "You can tell me anything, Axel." His worn out blue eyes looked into hers, and Axel pressed his snout against hers. "It's nothing," he murmured, worried for his daughter, yet annoyed at her at the same time. "I just wish we never bought her that tablet. She won't ever get off of it, and her grades in school are lowering." Speckle looked at him, and gripped his paw tightly. "We'll fix that," the deer mumbled. "We'll force her to study harder, and we'll ground her from the tablet, even if it means that we must be strict." Sighing, he kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, Speckle. I'm just worried for her; what if she does awful in school? What if she doesn't make any friends." His wife paused, then a smile appeared on her face. "She does have friends. Fawn just didn't want me to tell you, because apparently it would embarrass her. One of them is a purple and blue fox-wolf, who honestly just looks like a raccoon, named Spencer. The other is a tall ram who is apparently extremely clumsy, her name Amber." "That's good," Axel said, turning back to the TV. The two began in watching the movie on screen and, for a kids movie, it was actually pretty funny, and Speckle had apparently spotted a dirty joke. The deer and the wolf enjoyed watching it, and Axel felt all his worries washing away. Chapter 1 The chattering of animals and the typing of phones filled the air. A tall, black-and-white wolf with worn out blue eyes and antlers atop her head, named Fawn, walked along the sidewalk, looking throughout her social media. Obviously, she was extremely bored as she ignored the world around her, and only paid attention as she crossed the roads. Suddenly, a ding came from her phone. Fawn pulled down her notifications bar, and saw a text message from a groupchat with her only two friends, Spencer and Amber. Fawn let out a sigh, and sat down on a bench. She ignored the chattering, and clicked the notification. It immediately took her to the groupchat, and she was met with Spencer's text message, her username being multicolored, while Amber's username was the same as her name. multicolored: yo, is everyone dead or what?? Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)